


Peaches

by neogotmyass



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae if you squint harder, Alternate Universe - College/University, Doyoung-centric, M/M, a little bit of johnten, monologues?, yuwin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmyass/pseuds/neogotmyass
Summary: Doyoung just wanted to get some grocery shopping done but his eyes landed on the hot Literature major in the fruit section





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i like grocery shopping & Dojae
> 
> also, it's my 1st fic here omg i'm nervous

“Could you please get me some Lucky Charms? Ten ate everything.” Johnny called out to Doyoung as the latter made his way to the front door, key in hand and a long list of groceries in the other.  Doyoung hummed in response although internally annoyed at the fact that his housemates just cannot ration their food properly over the course of two weeks. Ten and Johnny managed to consume 4 whole boxes within the span of two weeks which was strange considering Yuta's copious coaxing to eat a proper breakfast and not just 'pieces of literal hardened sugar'. 

 

_ 15 minutes earlier… _

“Rock, paper, scissors!” All of them yell. Johnny, Ten and Yuta all held out scissors and Doyoung held out paper. 

“Goddammit. I hate all of you.” Doyoung groaned and had his palms on the sides of his cheek, pulling them down making a saggy face. He rolled his eyes back showing the whites of his eyes earning a smack in the head from Yuta for looking insidious. 

“Do I really have to go alone? Carrying all of these by myself? Alone? Really, you guys?” His voice exasperated, finger jabbing the paper with all their necessities for the next 2 weeks. Doyoung growls at their response or lack thereof because they just looked away, ignoring Doyoung's pained expression.

“Bye Doyoung, Ten and I have a match to go to and Yuta has a date with Sicheng so uh… Good luck buddy,” Johnny clasped his hands and smiled an awfully fake smile. They took it as cue to leave Doyoung in his tormented glory and dispersed. It wasn’t until Doyoung caught sight of the high five Johnny gave Ten on their way out of the kitchen that Doyoung stopped the three in their tracks yelling for them to halt.

“Stop, you gruelling buffoons. All of you planned this didn’t you? Because you know the outcome of the game.”

“What are you talking about Doyoung? It was pure luck.” Ten winked at him and continued walking towards the living room only to pause in his tracks after Doyoung’s next statement.

“You all have plans and are about to execute it right now, on the day and time we do grocery shopping. Stop lying to me assholes.” Doyoung’s voice was laced with fury and they all knew not to get the better of him when he’s angry. _(He felt bad but he has to admit that the anger was all pretend to get the boys' attention.)_

All three of them froze and retracted their steps to face a ~~fake~~ writhing Doyoung whose fingers were tapping impatiently on the counter top.

“Busted,” Johnny sing-sang.

“Shut the fuck up fool, you started this,” Yuta glared at him, knowing that Doyoung is absolutely unnegotiable in his fits of anger. (Very true eve though he's faking it.)

“Okay, we planned this, so what? You always put out paper, Doyoung. It’s not that hard to read.” Ten sighed. Doyoung opened his mouth to protest but Ten interjected with another fact and a pointed finger in Doyoung's direction that sent his dignity down the pits of hell.

“Do you not realise how you’re always downing drinks during party games? Or how your team is always at a disadvantage whenever we don’t toss coins? That’s right folks," There was a dramatic pause that had everyone holding their breaths unintentionally and Ten having a blast by himself looking at Doyoung's face -  a mixture of disbelief and anticipation to brace himself for the blow he was about to receive.

"The Kim Doyoung sucks at rock, paper, scissors and why you may ask?” Ten chuckled at Doyoung's offended stance which was his typical hands on the hips and the pointed glare that made him look like a scheming bunny.

“Oh, shut up, you ain’t better yourself,” Doyoung grumbled in response, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter, somehow realising that Ten is correct but he wasn't going to let Ten have a field day.

“Look bud, we’re sorry but you gotta do it. It’s for all our sake. Remember the last time Johnny went grocery shopping alone? He dropped the entire carton of eggs and bought 8 boxes of cereals instead of 4 like we agreed on.” Yuta had his hands on his hips, side eyeing Johnny who was looking away nonchalantly. 

“And Ten always gets side-tracked by the free samples with or without us accompanying him. The second worst part is that he buys the full products only to be disappointed," Yuta paused to take a breath but was interrupted. 

"What's the first worst part then?" Johnny asked, earning multiple confused looks at his choice of words. Doyoung was ready to insert a snarky remark about his crap language but Yuta continued with so much emphasis, everyone just silently laughed at Johnny's lack of brain cells.

" _Anyway_ , the worst part or should I say the _first worst part_ here is the fact that he exceeded the budget by $60.99 and I had to cancel my movie date with Sicheng because I don’t have enough money.” Yuta shot Ten a glare and Ten was ready to throw hands but stopped even before he could start. He rolled his eyes, admitting defeat.

Yuta shrugged and patted Doyoung’s slumped shoulder but Doyoung turned to him and bore holes into Yuta’s own eyeballs. 

“Then what about you huh? What’s your excuse for not being able to go with me?” Doyoung raised his eyebrow, anticipating an answer from Yuta who remained silent for slightly longer than expected, biting his lip.

“Well… umm…you see, I already planned my date 3 days prior and I can tell you honestly that I totally forgot about the grocery run so please do it in my stead and I’ll do it next time okay? Please,” He spoke way too fast that Doyoung just waved his hands and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, a permanent scowl on his face.

-

Doyoung walked down to the nearest grocery store with blue walls and a mega signboard. He got himself a shopping cart and took a huge breath at the entrance.

“Let’s do this,” he growled as he pushed the cart into the store, Eye of the Tiger playing in a background. Doyoung was ready to fight a war he never started and he was gonna do it with pride and grace. He was a warrior. He stood in the middle of the pathway, full of determination and fighting spirit. O

“Sweetie, could you move out of the way?” Doyoung snapped out of his daydream and almost threw a glare down the direction of the voice, except it was an old lady and he couldn’t afford to be vile to the elderly. Okay, so he was being dramatic about making his entrance and all but it’s some form of entertainment for his lonesome journey.

The first stop was the vegetable section and he picked out some decent ones, popular amongst the boys in the house. Ten would skip this section out entirely and Yuta would be the opposite, filling the cart with kale and avocados.

“This house is so undernourished when it comes to greens, there’s no such thing as too many vegetables!” 

Doyoung shuddered at the thought of Yuta flashing him his infamous devilish grin, hands with way too many vegetables for one person to carry. He can imagine Ten making hurling sounds if he ever hears Yuta saying that to his face.

A sigh escaped his lips as he lazily pushed the cart to get some meat. It was kind of lonely doing grocery shopping without someone to fool around with. No matter how many times he groans and yells at the other boys for acting like demon-possessed fools whenever they’re near food, Doyoung would never get tired of their presence. He doesn’t even care if they pulled off another circus stunt like that one time when he vexed out at the Johnny for dropping three glass-bottled milk after a failed-attempt of juggling. All he wants is some company. 

He sighed for the umpteenth time as he tuned out the shitty background elevator music. _(It really does sound like elevator music minus the setting of four enclosed walls and a panel of floor buttons)_ Doyoung, in his tuned-out mind, finally found the best thing about going grocery shopping alone and that is to get lost in his thoughts.

He thought about the test he scored superb in two days ago and the goal he made playing soccer with his brother last weekend.

His mind dwindled to his housemates, Johnny and Ten, who have been acting weird around the house. There’s really nothing they can hide to be honest, to think that him and Yuta didn’t hear their 2am shenanigans. Waking up with disheveled hair and out of the same room despite the house having enough rooms to accommodate all 4 of them individually. Who can they fool? Absolutely not Doyoung but maybe Sicheng when he came over? He seemed too oblivious and love sick to care about the world.

Speaking of which, he thought of Sicheng and Yuta. Two foreign exchange students in love, sounds like a teenage movie. He remembered when Sicheng first came in knowing only annyeonghasaeyo but boy, Yuta had heart eyes for him already. 

Doyoung exhaled loudly. He realised his friends are getting some of that love and affection but he has none. He only has an unrequited love for that boy at Taeyong’s party he went to a month ago. Funny how he hasn’t gotten to know him yet despite smiling to him multiple times in the Arts building. Doyoung knows he’s a Literature major, he snooped around, asking Taeyong about the boy with the brown hair and dimpled smile. 

“Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. That’s his name. He has quite the reputation, at least that’s what I hear from Taeil,” Taeyong told him.

“And that is?” Doyoung probed, his eyes narrowing and his hands clenching the red cup of vodka.

“Well, you can say that the girls want him and he gives them what they want, even the-”

“Oh," Doyoung sounded way more dejected than he expected himself to be.

“Let me finish goddammit. As I was saying, even the _boys_ get what they want from him,” Taeyong emphasised on ‘boys’ making sure Doyoung got the message. Doyoung made an ‘o’ face nodding away and downing his vodka with a wince. 

-

Honestly, Doyoung’s never one to make the move because he’s timid when it comes to things like romance, contrary to the way he holds himself in normal circumstances. He is always so snarky and sarcastic, he was surprised at his ability to have a decent social circle but his love life was a total flop and he knows he has to fix it. That was when he felt a sudden surge of determination. 

“Is this what grocery shopping alone does to you?” He whispered beneath his breath earning a look from a lady standing right next to him whose child has been sticking a tongue out at him for the past minute. 

Doyoung returned the gesture which led to a crying mess and he zipped down the isle to get away from the irritating cries. His grip on the cart handle got tighter as he pushed his cart forward determined to get this grocery shopping over and done with so that he can start plotting his plan to get Jaehyun. Albeit too ambitious but it’s worth the shot. 

Alas, Doyoung was at his last stop. But it was the non-food items which are usually big and bulky, giving him a hard time hauling the bottles of detergents into his cart. Not that he wasn’t strong or anything but he loathed the gym especially after Yuta signed him up for 1 month and he had that trainer yelling down his throat.

Glancing at his watch, he figured he had enough time for plans-to-get-Jaehyun-hours before the boys came home if he finished this in 5 minutes so he headed straight for the cashier but not before stopping mid-way and cursing himself.

“Urgh how could I forget the fucking cereals?” he whispered aggressively under his breath snaking his way through the throngs of people who suddenly crowded the store. 

Doyoung breezed his way and grabbed 2 boxes of Lucky Charms, 2 boxes of Coco Puffs and 2 boxes of Fruitloops. He bought 2 more because Ten downed the last fucking box and he knows Johnny would whine because bitch couldn’t last a day without snacking on these pathetic excuses for a breakfast cuisine. 

He eyed down the shopping list again and boy, he was glad he did because he missed out the apples. Yuta would go beserk if his morning smoothies are apple-less. So Doyoung trudged his way to the fruit section all the way on the other side, his mind temporarily off the plans he made earlier to calculate the moves he wanted to make on Jaehyun. 

That was until he actually saw the man himself, in his angelic glory, holding a pink peach in his right hand and inspecting it like it was gold. Jung Jaehyun, in a white shirt with slightly rolled-up sleeves and tattered jeans. Wow, how can someone look so breath-takingly good in normal clothes? Jaehyun ran a hand through his brown locks and it caught Doyoung off guard because now his breath is hitched and he had a lump in his throat.

Before he could move, Jaehyun turned around and looked at his direction, he flashed a knowing smile that had Doyoung’s knees shaking. His grip on the shopping cart tightened and before he knew it, his body gravitated towards Jaehyun with a genuine love-struck smile on his face. 

“Hey! Fancy seeing you here,” Doyoung said although he felt that it wasn’t him because his sub-conscience is in a frenzy and he could feel his insides burning like that Kermit doll on fire meme.

“Just getting some peaches. They’re my favourite fruit you know,” Doyoung’s brain and mouth weren’t connected so even if his neurons were working hard to tell his mouth to speak, it went dry and all he could afford was a shakey smile. If only his brain was actually functioning, Doyoung would question Jaehyun’s intention of mentioning peaches as his favourite fruit. ~~But we all know why Jaehyun mentioned it.~~

“I-I’m here to get some apples,” Doyoung cursed himself for stuttering. “…For Yuta. In fact, I’m doing grocery shopping for the boys,” he finished, trying not to sound awkward.

“Oh right, you live with Yuta and Johnny and that Thai guy, right?” Doyoung chuckled at Jaehyun’s words. They weren’t even remotely funny but his body reacted to them by chuckling and he couldn’t stop himself. There was a short silence and the two of them had shifty gazes panning from each other to the peaches on the crate until Doyoung spoke up.

“So… uh… I’m gonna go get the apples? Seeya?” He pushed his cart away, mentally yelling at himself for not being able to keep up a conversation properly. 

“Wait! Let’s get out of here together. I can give you a ride? That is if you didn’t drive here,” Jaehyun scratched the back of his head and gave Doyoung a lopsided grin.

Doyoung hummed and nodded a little too enthusiastically.

Turns out, Jaehyun’s living with his brother, Mark, a high school senior and they squabbled over the last peach in the fridge which was why he drove over to buy more. He got a tub of ice-cream too just in case Mark got a little too upset because Jaehyun yelled at him for eating all his peaches _(which wasn’t true now that Jaehyun thought about it but oh well)._ Doyoung also found out about the dimpled boy’s obsession with the fruit which he thought was super weird because the fuzzy fruit looks like a butt. And if anyone's wondering, Doyoung didn’t vocalised his thought about the peach looking like a butt in front of Jaehyun. That’d be rude, even for someone as snarky as him and also because Jaehyun’s too cute to have a remark like that thrown at him.

“So, you’re telling me you only live two blocks down from our house? How come I don’t see you?” Doyoung’s signature deer in a headlight face makes a comeback as he stares right into Jaehyun’s after closing the boot of Jaehyun’s car

“It has only been a couple of months… I mean we just got to the place after moving out from our parents’. And I only go out for school and food.”

“And parties.” Doyoung’s mouth got the better of him and before he managed to stop himself, he found Jaehyun giving him a smirk accompanied with an eyebrow raise that makes Doyoung’s legs turn to jelly.

“You’ve been spying on me huh?” Jaehyun teased. Doyoung could feel the blush rising up to his cheeks. “I haven’t been spying on you. I just heard okay? People talk you know and college kids aren’t very secretive. Besides, I’ve seen you at Taeyong’s party.”

Jaehyun followed Doyoung over to the side with the passenger seat and opened the door for him which made him redder than he already was. As soon as he settled in, he is welcomed with the scent of peaches courtesy of the Juicy Peach car freshener on the AC. When Jaehyun slid into the driver’s seat, his cologne overpowered the sweet scent which shook Doyoung’s olfactory system, sending shivers down his body. 

The car ride wasn’t as awkward as Doyoung thought it would be and he got a sense as to why Jaehyun was high in demand. The way he spoke and expressed himself was so charming, if Doyoung lacked the self-control, he would’ve thrown himself on Jaehyun already. He was so attractive, visually, personality-wise and, Doyoung dare say, sexually. Doyoung didn’t miss the few times Jaehyun bit his lips, ran his hand through his hair and down his nape, tilting his head to the side, giving Doyoung a full view of his neck and collarbones. 

Before Doyoung could fantasize, they reached the house and oh-so charming Jaehyun offered to help him carry the groceries in, an automatic invite into his house which he was grateful for because god knows how much of a fool he’d make himself into if he actually asked Jaehyun to come in. 

“That’s the last of it,” Jaehyun huffed as he stood in the kitchen while Doyoung kept the groceries. Doyoung was thinking of ways for Jaehyun to extend his stay. After all, he is determined to make moves on the boy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Do you want to stay for a while? The boys won’t be home until later,” Doyoung smiles confidently as he leans on the kitchen isle, his elbows propped on the counter top and fists supporting his chin. Doyoung hoped his gesture didn’t seem aggressively seductive but his goal was to get Jaehyun to notice him.

It was a long silence until Jaehyun walked forward to the kitchen isle and imitated Doyoung’s gestures, eyes staring directly into the latter’s brown orbs.

“I guess Mark has to wait then.”


	2. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung was just following the shoddy plan he devised 10 minutes into his lone grocery shopping adventure but he didn’t expect Jaehyun to act the way he did.

Doyoung could feel his heart doing backflips as Jaehyun stared right into his own brown orbs. A whole god was right in front of him and all he could afford was to stare back?

“So Doyoung, why is it that you want me to stay?” Jaehyun asked, his lips curling into a smile so mischievous yet so alluring. Doyoung could feel his lips waver trying to speak his thoughts but he got a hold of himself. He wanted to melt right there and then, surrender his being to Jaehyun and have him do anything to him. It was exactly what Doyoung wanted if he was honest, to catch Jaehyun’s attention and make his moves. Now that it was happening, Doyoung was in stupor, obviously a bad thing, he can’t let Jaehyun find out that he has been pining for him for a whole month. The whipped culture wasn’t Doyoung’s preferred lifestyle.

“Doyoung? Hello? Are you really _that_ captivated by me?” Jaehyun waved his hands in front of Doyoung’s face. He had a smirk on, a whole egoistical aura that screamed dominant, and my oh my, that drove Doyoung to the edge.

“If I decided to let my pride talk, I’d deny it in a heartbeat sweetie but I’m not going to lie that I feel attraction whenever you’re in my sight.”

Honesty, Doyoung decided, was better than tripping over unfamiliar words. After all, he was treading on unknown territory. He had his own fair share of flings but they were always with no strings attached and Doyoung was just tired of those. He craved for something real, a little bit of love and care and he wanted it to be from Jaehyun so bad.

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. He’d definitely seen Doyoung around but their interactions were brief and he never really paid him any attention until the night of Taeyong’s party. It was loud and dark, and Jaehyun could feel his eardrums crying for help as he walked past the speaker. It was a bomb ass party, not gonna lie, but he was starting to get bored. Taeil had run off with his boyfriend and Jungwoo was nowhere in sight. He decided to settle for the second-floor hallway praying that it was empty. It was, except for a lone figure, back against a door, cup in hand and a distant look. It was dim but Jaehyun could make out his facial features and they were breath-taking. A scan was all it took for him to figure out that it was Doyoung from the Arts building. He didn’t really expect Doyoung to look superb in a silky button down and ripped jeans that were torn at just the right places to give him a view of his milky thighs and knees. Shoulders broad and hair dark as night, Jaehyun could feel a sudden gravitation towards the boy. He sucked in a breath when Doyoung leaned back against the door and downed the contents of his cup, providing a wholesome view of his neck and Jaehyun was _hard_. He hurried back down, breathless from the steps and the attractive boy that had his lungs malfunctioning.

Now, there was awkward sexual tension between them and anybody with eyes would actively encourage them to get down on each other right then but to be real, they were _just_ two _very attractive_ college boys who barely knew each other, and while their rational minds would scream no, their hormonal bodies would gladly say yes.

Doyoung sucked in a whole lot of air to calm his beating heart and it wasn’t the most discrete because Jaehyun stared at his every move as he walked over to pass him the cup of tea he made to disperse the awkwardness. Doyoung didn’t know what to do now that he had Jaehyun sipping tea in his kitchen, a hand in his pocket and his eyes flickering over at him every two seconds, a smile playing on his lips. Doyoung hadn’t really thought his plan through and now he was stuck.

Now what? Should he smack lips with the love of his life? But he should ask first, you know, for consent and out of courtesy.

“No offence but I would really like to make out with you,” Just like how Doyoung would imagine himself say, Jaehyun said it first and he was baffled at the accuracy and timing of it. He was clearly awestruck but he could handle it. Or so he thought. Jaehyun placed the now empty mug down on the kitchen counter. He had a huge smile on his lips, there wasn’t even a hint of nervousness in his exterior and Doyoung just stood there in his visibly shaken glory.

_Wow, the man I’ve been crushing on for the past month just asked me if he could make out with me?_

“Damn, god really out here making my life like a work of fiction huh,” Doyoung got a hold of himself as he walked towards Jaehyun, more like sauntered towards him in an attempt to appear calm, and closed the distance between them. Jaehyun had his eyebrow raised again and it was so hot Doyoung might have been tempted to say more questionable things just to get him to do it again.

“So, is that a yes?” They were standing _really_ close, such that Doyoung could feel Jaehyun’s breath on his cheeks. He had the latter backed against the kitchen counter and then it sparked in Doyoung’s brain that he didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. He looked into Jaehyun’s eyes in search of something, and he couldn’t say that he found anything, but he didn’t want to be hasty. It was a game of staring and heavy breathing, hesitation in the way of wild hormones.

“Hey, you know it’s okay if you say no right?” It was an awfully loud silence, Doyoung wanted it so badly but he was being a coward. Jaehyun could sense the hesitation and he got a hold of Doyoung’s hands, caressing them gently. He looked at Doyoung’s face, a mixture of caution and desire. His mind occupied by the thought of making this last more than just a day was interrupted by Jaehyun’s jaw-dropping smile, the crinkling of his eyes settling half of Doyoung’s worry. He wanted this, he wanted to make his moves, and he couldn’t back down, especially not when he was so close to his goals.

There was a pause and then Doyoung did it first, he placed his lips on Jaehyun’s, a careful yet fulfilling kiss, pouring his cravings in their entirety into it. He did what he thought he couldn’t do just minutes ago. Jaehyun was taken aback, eyes widening at the other’s sudden confidence but he kissed him back, a sigh escaping his lips. Jaehyun tasted like the sweet tea blend Doyoung made him and it was well, sweet. It was soft and slow, Doyoung had his hands on Jaehyun’s waist, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to keep himself grounded and Jaehyun had his hands in Doyoung’s hair. Jaehyun ran his tongue over Doyoung’s bottom lip, tilting his head to the side for a better angle. They stayed there, lips moulded perfectly, breaths in sync and desire masked behind their cautious actions. It wasn’t deep, but was surface-scratching, guarded, both too afraid to exhibit their cravings for each other. It wasn’t long until Doyoung gradually detached himself.

“I thought you didn’t want to,” Jaehyun whispered. They pulled apart breathless, knees weak and visible flushes on their cheeks. Doyoung just smiled, eyes trailing the laces of Jaehyun’s Vans, biting his lips, too afraid that his words might ruin the mood. Truth be told, he enjoyed it, he wanted to do it again and again.

“I can’t believe I skipped the first date and went straight to making out,” Doyoung sighed, hands covering his eyes. He was nervous, every ounce of courage he could muster was put into saying that very sentence. He could feel the heat of his cheeks against his clammy palms, picturing how red he was.

“Wait, say that again.”

Doyoung’s breath was hitched; he felt his artery choke for a moment. He pondered if he should reply, doubtful that Jaehyun might laugh at his suggestion. What ifs and maybes littered his thoughts.

“I said, I can’t believe I skipped the first date-” he could feel his bones rattling as he took various shaky breaths when Jaehyun’s voices interrupted him mid-speech.

“You wanted to ask me out on a date? Funny, because I thought of doing the same,” Jaehyun removed Doyoung’s hands from his eyes, smiling brightly. If the sun was to embody someone, Jaehyun would be the perfect being for it. The rays were hitting his hair at the right angles, outlining his silhouette and Doyoung swore he could hear angels singing,

They both inhaled, looking at each other with knowing eyes, they scream familiarity now despite the very brief intimate moment earlier. Those orbs told so much and Doyoung felt it in his bones that they were a perfect fit. He’d imagined that they’d make a good pair, but they could do without the constant, soundless staring. It was all good though, they still have a long time to fix that, he hoped.

“About the date um, can I take you out tomorrow at 7?” Jaehyun asked a giddy Doyoung. He was drunk, drunk in love, which explained his overly enthusiastic nods to the other’s question. What came next was the number exchange, laughable in Doyoung’s mind because this was very far from how he planned his moves on Jaehyun should be

“We’re doing everything out of order and it feels so _wrong_ but so _right_? I don’t think I’ve come across anybody courting this way.” Doyoung mused, his fingers typing Jaehyun’s name into his contact with a heart at the end. He hesitated to add it at first but he had a good feeling, a very good feeling about Jaehyun despite his reputative flings. He wanted to say that he is in love so bad but they haven’t even gone out on a date. Forget that, they didn’t even have a proper introduction. Again, just like how Jaehyun suggested the kiss, he did exactly how Doyoung planned it in his head.

“Well, um okay, I’ll start first. Hi, I’m Jaehyun and I do Literature. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?” Doyoung could feel his heart soar. He could swear that their minds are connected somehow.

“Hi, I’m Doyoung from Philosophy. I would really like to go on that date with you.” Both of them folded over in melodic laughter, hands over mouths and crinkling eyes. Doyoung could see this happen in the future often and he was looking forward to it. It never crossed Doyoung’s mind that Jaehyun thought the same.

“I never really knew you were a philosophy major, I just called you the boy with the broad shoulders from the Arts building,” Jaehyun admitted after their laughter died down, ease downing upon the two as the late afternoon sun shone through the windows.

It was no secret that Jaehyun was intrigued by Doyoung, among his circle of friends. Ever since that party, he has been asking around but nobody seemed to have an idea what his major was and all he got was his name. Jaehyun never expected his attraction to last this long because he was looking forward to bumping into Doyoung as often as possible. Jaehyun tried so hard to make them pure coincidences. He failed miserably though, he could’ve sworn he saw Doyoung did a double take at the spot he was hiding at that one time. Anything pre-planned could never be labelled coincidences anyway, but buying peaches on the same day Doyoung was doing grocery shopping _alone_ was definitely the most opportune.

Doyoung glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen, his eyes widening at the how late it has gotten. Yuta would probably be home soon, Sicheng in hand no doubt and he didn’t really want them to bombard Jaehyun with any questions.

“Y-you should probably go soon; the boys are coming home and they’re really annoying. I don’t want them to bother you,” he was back to being a stuttering mess and he was ready to smack himself in the head if not for Jaehyun’s presence in the room.

It was quiet again as he walked Jaehyun to the door, both grinning like love sick fools.

“Don’t forget about tomorrow okay?” Jaehyun beamed, his dimples showing, attacking Doyoung’s heart. If he could express his joy accurately it would be the heart-eye emoji and he’d definitely add the heart with an arrow through it just to for completeness sake. He really felt like he got shot by cupid.

How he held himself was something Doyoung wasn’t sure of either, he was reduced to a giggling mess until Jaehyun kissed him on the cheek, so close to his lips, he deemed it a tease. It was brief and chaste but Doyoung wanted it to last a little more so he grabbed Jaehyun’s arm, solid bicep beneath his tight grip. He made a mental note to make excuses to grab hold of them often. His cheekiness prevailed as he pressed a forefinger on his other cheek.

“You gotta kiss both of them you know? So that it balances out.” He had a glint in his eyes, a sudden surge of eagerness and confidence. Jaehyun pressed another kiss onto his cheek, this time closer to the edge of his lips. Just like Doyoung wished, he lingered a little longer than before. Doyoung grinned, his cheek muscles rising and he could feel Jaehyun’s lips curling upwards on his cheek. Jaehyun leaned his forehead against Doyoung’s temple, cherishing the last of this before they part for the day.

“Hey, who’s car is it up front?” Yuta barged in, hand in hand with Sicheng (surprise!). Doyoung and Jaehyun jumped apart, wide eyes turning towards the door. They really looked like deers caught in the headlights.

“Oh,” was all Yuta managed before giving Doyoung a look and rushing upstairs with Sicheng. He didn’t miss making kissy faces at the two before leaving though.

“I guess this is goodbye?” Doyoung rested his hands on the top of Jaehyun’s car as he shut the car door once Jaehyun was seated. Jaehyun had his window rolled down, an arm resting on them, his chin planted on the crook of his elbow. He hummed in reply, reluctant to take his leave until a thought crossed his mind, even Doyoung’s face couldn’t save the sudden panic that rose in him.

“Oh fuck, Mark’s ice-cream! I gotta blast babe, see you tomorrow,” It was hasty but he grabbed a hold of Doyoung’s hand and kissed his knuckles before starting his car and driving off, leaving Doyoung in a daze.

“He just called me babe.”

Doyoung was beyond elated, he couldn’t sleep that night. The boys bugged him to spill and he recounted in detail, because Ten wanted to know _everything,_ from the moment he laid his eyes on Jaehyun to the time where they made out. Doyoung didn’t miss Johnny sliding a 10-dollar bill to Yuta, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips and Yuta’s devilish grin making a second comeback.

-

_2 weeks later_

“Where are you headed to?” Johnny whipped his head in Doyoung’s direction from the couch.

“The grocery store.” Johnny gave him a confused look. “To buy groceries?” Doyoung continued hoping that was the answer to Johnny’s impending question.

“Alone?” Ten called out, his tone provocative, hopefully to tick Doyoung off but before he could reply, the door burst opened.

“Hey babe, you ready?” Jaehyun stood in the doorway like the angel he was in his usual _boyfriend_ getup. Doyoung still hasn’t gotten used to being called babe but he loved it nonetheless. They made it official on the second date and they were still at the beginning stages but it was all good. He made Doyoung feel like nobody did, (obviously since he was an amateur at love after all), but it was different, a good kind of different and he was beyond ecstatic at their progress.

“Bye losers.” Doyoung could hear Johnny’s scoff from the couch as he ran into Jaehyun’s arms, the feeling of his biceps around his body throwing him into some kind of euphoria.

At least he didn’t dread the trip now that Jaehyun was accompanying him, the best presence he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i hope it was okay? idk? i tried so i guess there's some effort


End file.
